Madame Whitaker's Wands/Wand Choices
Wand Options (credit to Lydia Elderwood) Length Between 7 and 15 inches. Length is mostly a matter of preference, although you will rarely see a 7-inch wand bond to someone who will grow to a large stature or a rather dynamic or dramatic personality type, depending on their wand wood and core. Flexibility The flexibility of a wand is generally a measurement of its willingness to work for its chosen Witch or Wizard. A witch with a whippy wand might learn spells faster than a wizard with a rigid wand, but the wizard with a rigid wand will have more spell strength once he finally masters it. :Rigid and inflexible wands are the hardest to master, but dependent on their core and wood, can be the most powerful. There is also an element of material inherent- it is rare to find a whippy mahogany wand or a stiff reed wand. The scale, from speed to strength: whippy < easiest to learn and cast, (rumored to be least powerful) swishy flexible springy sturdy inflexible rigid < hardest to learn and cast, (rumored to be most powerful) delicate – a special case. It takes special care to learn spells with this wand, and it is supposedly extremely powerful. They tend to choose witches and wizards with somewhat frail personalities, and once a spell is learned, although it may not not as strong, it is extremely reliable. Cores Common Dragon Heartstring(s) - Dragon Heartstring is a powerful wand with a lot of magical “heft”. It is not the core you want for subtlety, but for sheer power it is definitely the best. Although it is the most common core among Dark Wizards, Dark Wizards are most certainly not their most common users. Phoenix tail feather(s) - Phoenix tail feather is a popular wand core due to its versatility and power. Its main strength lies in Defense Against the Dark Arts, although its adaptability can wrench it to hexes and jinxes if need be. As with the Dragon Heartstring core, the phoenix core is common amongst Light Wizards, but its users are not necessarily Light Wizards. This core may specifically impede Dark spells. Unicorn hair(s) - Unicorn hair is a more subtle wand, but it is quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. It is also hands-down the best core for healing, as it picks up some of the healing capabilities of unicorn blood. Unicorn hair has a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users, so it is common. Exotics A Acromantula - Acromantula; web, fang, and rarely venom - If you're thinking about having a wand made with Acromantula, you're probably a fan of having your wand confiscated by the authorities. Using a wand with this core has been illegal in Britain since 1782, after it was discovered that the wielder of an Acromantula web wand has particular ability with Dark magics, especially the Imperius curse. There are certain diplomatic exceptions, as it is a traditional core for Asian wands, but even those are temporary, and many wizard diplomats on long-term assignments find themselves compelled to procure replacement wands for their stay. Augurey - Augurey tail feathers of the Augurey or Irish phoenixes were once associated with powerful Dark wands. Their cries were thought to signify an upcoming death. However, they were in reality never a strong Dark core, and were more accurately a powerful core for Divination. Misunderstood students may find themselves bonded to an augurey wand, although these wands are altogether quite rare. B Basilisk - Basilisk; skin, fang, and rarely venom wands are incredibly rare, as the beasts are rare to begin with and hard to kill. Due to the rarity, they often are passed down from generation to generation, so basilisk-core wands are either the heirloom of Dark Wizards and Pure-blood families or reforged wands from family cores. The occasional new basilisk wand will almost always bond to a Parselmouth or budding Dark Wizards. Very little good comes out of wielders of basilisk wands. Billywig - Billywig stingers are not common in Britain, but are occasionally imported from Australia, the native habitat of the Billywig. Billywig wands bond almost exclusively to light-hearted pranksters, and are extremely capricious- at one moment it will produce the strongest Cheering Charm in the school, but another time it will object to being used as a potion stirrer and siphon up hours of work without so much as a by-your-leave. Boomslang - Boomslang venom whether crystallized or in a rarer liquid core, provides a small boost to jinxes and hexes thanks to its venomous qualities. However, when a wandmaker undertakes the dangerous task of working with the raw venom, it is generally with the aim of creating a powerful Transfiguration wand. Whether or not the advantages outweigh the risks is not generally agreed upon in wandmaking circles. C Chimera scale - Although chimera scales are magically powerful, they are extremely rare in modern wandcraft. This is not out of any concern for safety, as they are generally considered no more stubborn than hippogriff feathers, and are more stable than Erumpent hide. Chimera wands are most common in Greece and the Balkans, although as they were circulated through the Mediterranean and former Roman Empire they are found throughout Europe. These wands are prized for their raw power, although they are difficult to control. D Demiguise - Demiguise hairs were long considered to not have enough oomph to make a proper wand, but with the advent of multiple cores they have gained favor for their strength in Transfiguration and the subtle arts. When combined with a stronger wand core they make potent wands, however, on their own they can be rather one-dimensional and difficult to use for anything but Transfiguration. Doxy - Doxy wings, like the creatures they come from, can be unmanageable and mean-spirited. They are second only to basilisk wands in their abilities with the Dark Arts, and as such these rare wands are most often found in the hands of stubborn types without the familial connection to obtain a basilisk core. E Erumpent - Erumpent hide, most often the tail and far less often the horn, containing the deadly, explosive fluid. There is a very good reason this is an exotic- Erumpent hide wands are extremely dangerous, and don't take well to high levels of magic or sharp impacts. They may add a 'punch' to spells when combined with a gentler core, but most wandmakers refuse to work with it completely due to the danger it poses to maker and wielder. F Fairy - Fairy wings make for a light, airy wand, and is the absolute best for Charms. They also signify a connection to the mystic, so these wands, despite their relative rarity, are used by nearly half of known witches and wizards with the Sight. Despite their astounding strength in Charms, they are merely average in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and will often fail at hexes altogether. Fwooper - Fwooper feather wands are said to be a mark of ill omen for the wizards they bond to, as, like the birds they come from, they are rumored to slowly drive their wielder mad. Despite their poor reputation, they do well with Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. However, they have a near-inability to cast Quietus. They are commonly combined with another feather core, such as the phoenix for health or the hippogriff for stability. H Hippogriff - Hippogriffs are noble animals with a reputation for not taking a slight. These wands require constant respect, and if the wielder does not give it, they can watch its formerly stable and versatile magic backfire on it. It is not the strongest core, but it is one of the most adaptable. K Kelpie - Kelpie hairs are incredibly temperamental cores, explaining their rarity. They were once common in Celtic wandmaking, however, the import of demiguise hairs has resulted in them falling out of favor. They have similar qualities to demiguise hair, and are powerful Transfiguration cores when they don't backfire spectacularly. R Ramora - Ramora scales come from an immensely powerful magical fish in the world of magic, and is a guardian of the seafarers. The scales of this fish can be used as wand cores. An old superstition held that a remora attached to a ship had the ability to slow or halt the ship's progress. It is believed a single scale possess the same affinity for defensive and offensive spells. Ramora scale wands are popular in the hands wizards from southern Asia, Africa and Australia. Re'em - Re'em hair, and very rarely blood, heart or horn. This is an extremely rare beast, resembling a giant oxen with a golden hide. Muggles known to have witnessed a Re'em describe the creature as "a form of unicorn or giant horse". Re'em wands are renowned in the Far East and North America. Re'em blood in known to give immense strength to the drinker for a limited time, it rumored only truly evil wield a Re'em core, despite Raedwynne and Cenrys Aethelberg being well known owners of such a core. V Veela - Veela hair wands are temperamental like the creatures they come from, and are considered too volatile for a decent wand core in many circles. However, some wizards, particularly those with Veela blood, enjoy the boost it gives to outdoorsy magics, divinations, and Charms. Occasionally a wand can be made with more than one of a particular core, or with a combination of two cores. Available Woods Wands A Acacia - A very unusual wand wood that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withholds its best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, except for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for Acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as ‘bangs-and-smells’ magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament. African Bloodwood - This wood is often mistaken for ebony, since it is such a uniform black colour. However, African Blackwood is not part of the ebony family. Rather, it is a part of the rosewood family, and the black colour is actually an extremely deep purple. Despite this, it is unlike the other members of the rosewood family in nearly every aspect. This wood is known to block other energies, an excellent wood for blocking the energy of other magic, and communication with the dead. Magic related to death would be highly effective with this wood. It acts as a conduit between the physical and spiritual realms. Alder – Alder is extremely rare, as many wandmakers will refuse to take wood from an alder tree. The ‘bleeding’, turning from white to red, is considered to be inauspicious. Alder wands are used for witch craft magic concerning charisma, journeys, self confidence, bravery, and spiritual growth. The few wands made of Alder are often those with strongly opposing cores, such as Fire Crab Ash and Ramora Scales, as the wood imposes balance. Apricot – A very powerful spiritual wood, apricot's energy follows closely that of the moon. Its energy is cyclical in nature. This wood strengthens intuition and strength. It would be a perfect tool for divination. It strengthens spiritual energy and the psychic mind. This wood is also good for strengthening neurological connections. The wood carries with it a very strong, positive spiritual energy. Apple – Apple is a gentle, outdoorsy wandwood that would find favor with a student skilled in Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. It tends to get overwhelmed easily, and is thus rarely used without another, more powerful wandwood. An Apple and Hemlock wand often denotes a sporty wielder who can always be relied upon on the Quidditch Pitch. Ash – The Ash wand is an excellent wood for promoting brain power, aids in communication, intelligence, wisdom, and promotes curiosity. Use this wood to remove mental blockages and aid in the promotion of word use and understanding. It is the wood of the writer, poet, and scholar. Promotes spiritual love and health. Protects against unwanted change. Brings balance to the mind. It is said that warts rubbed on the bark will be absorbed into the tree. Ash is slightly associated with the Dark Arts, as the ash tree is said to ‘strangle’ the plants around it. It does excel at Dark magic, but is also good for Transfiguration. They also tend to bond to good Diviners. Aspen – Those with Aspen wands tend to be defiant and talkative. This wand boosts power in Charms, but detracts from Healing magic. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. B Beech – Beech is a strong, neutral wandwood that has no particular strengths or weaknesses, with the exception of one small quirk- it tends to function less effectively underwater. The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Birch – The Birch wand is used in many cleansing rituals. Birch is a symbol of rebirth, renewal, and diligence. Some use this wood to aid in the calming of emotions. The bark helps to heal wounds and burns. Although it has a reputation for weakness, Birch is actually one of the finest Light wandwoods in existence. It is associated with both driving out evil spirits and with healing magic. Because of this, it is sure to produce a strong Patronus. Black Ironwood – An African import, remarkable in that it will sink rather than float in water. Although its strength might imply a powerful wandwood, it is rarely used, even in African wandcraft. Its weight, particularly in longer wands, impedes spellcasting, and it is next-to-useless underwater. Black Walnut – A beautiful dark wandwood, this wand is more decorative than Dark, and is actually a strong Light wandwood- black walnuts produce a chemical that kills poisonous plants of the Nightshade family. Blackthorn - Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practises the Dark Arts (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn wand’s prodigious power). It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish. Black Palm - This wood is strongly aligned to water energy. It rejects all fire-related energies, and it would also not be useful for healing. It brings about positive changes, creates opportunities, and opens spiritual pathways. Good words to associate with this wood are: feeling, changing, growing, love, and art. This wood is excellent for gaining power and knowledge from nature (which is what magic is). Blue Spruce – Like Spruce, a strong wandwood that excels in everything except the Dark Arts. However, a witch or wizard with a strong personality can coax more out of a Blue Spruce wand than a Spruce one. Bocote - The extremely peaceful and positive energy of this wood can be utilized in a number of ways. It is excellent when used as tool to diagnose illness, chakras, or other health-related issues. It has a very powerful spiritual energy, which may bring with it either peace or inner turmoil. However, if it does bring turmoil, it is only to bring about the correct way of thinking or balance of energy in the end. Bocote has strong fire energy, related mostly to passionate love. It is also an inspiration for the artistic and creative mind, focusing on beauty and the Earth. Bubinga - It is a very spiritual wood, emotionally healing. It has very strong aspects emphasizing intuition, creativity, and nurturing. This is a wood with not one single negative attribute, which is extremely rare. It would be useful for any type of magic. But, the energies within the wood would be especially powerful if utilized for, divination, and healing. Butternut - This wood brings wisdom and creativity to any situation. It will aid in finding the truths that others miss (Legilimency), often resulting in good fortune and wealth. An excellent gambler's wood, or a tool for promoting luck and affluence. Butternut will help make one's home and self image perfect, matching one's drive and passion. It will allow a person to shape their life as an artist shapes clay. C Canarywood - A wonderful wood for healing body and the soul. It offers strength, both spiritual and physical. Vigor, health, rejuvenation of the mind and body. It is a wood of spiritual inspiration, and would be excellent for spurring creativity and artistic expression. Being a spiritual wood, canarywood is an excellent tool for exploring the non-physical world. It would aid in Divination and scrying. Cedar – Cedar is a rather docile wandwood with particular skill in protective spells. Cedar wand wielders often become potent Occlumens. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. Chechen - Chechen brings one the ability to gain strength, to overcome conflict. It will allow a person to question their own beliefs honestly, and come to needed and truthful conclusions. This wood is all about bringing beauty into life. It can help create a better outlook, improving both physical and mental health in the process. It is an amazing tool for those who have a difficult time breaking free from outmoded beliefs or ways of thinking, or who dwell upon negativity too much. Cherry – Cherry wands are very centered and has very grounded energy. Earth energy is very well grounded, unwavering, and solid. Cherry is used in ritual to stabilize and focus. Cherry is often used for intuitive and insight and to overcome obstacles. A “happy”, willing wandwood, which will give consistent results at all magic but the Dark Arts. Cherry with Phoenix Feather is a particularly agreeable combination for a Light wizard without particularly prodigious magical talents. Chestnut – Chestnut is quite good at Transfiguration, although it tends to sputter at Charms and DADA. This is a most curious, multi-faceted wood, which varies greatly in its character depending on the wand core, and takes a great deal of colour from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. Cocobolo - Cocobolo is the wood of passion. Within it courses the energy of the flame, burning hot with desire, ambition, adventure, even rage. A pure energy radiates from the wood. This wood's energy would be a good tool for goal-oriented people. It will encourage ambition and achievement, and a thirst for knowledge and understanding in whatever the matter is at hand. Cocobolo boosts intuitive luck, but can lead to rash or hasty decisions. It's energy is adventurous, and may lead a person into danger or travel far from their level of usual comfort. This is not always a bad thing. Cypress – Cypresses have long been associated with the Greek god of the underworld, Hades. Chestnut wands have subtle power, and are skilled at Transfiguration and the Dark Arts. D Dessert Ironwood - Desert Ironwood is not the hardest wood in the world, but it is the hardest wood that does not contain a large amount of gum or resin content, meaning that it is bone dry. And as the name implies, it is extremely hard and heavy, maybe the third hardest wood on the planet. This makes it the most stable wood in the world, never cracking or warping and very resistant to climactic change. The energy of this wood is simply amazing. This wood has a very dark, energy. It brings a feeling of protection, steadfast knowledge that the darkness is no more threatening than the light. It brings the ability to explore the mysteries of life unafraid and to gain the knowledge there-in. Only then can one truly know all of the beauty of life. Dogwood – Dogwood is extremely hard and strong, and the wands made from it will have this resilience. It was once used for making daggers, and hence has a slight violent streak. E Ebony – Ebony is the most famous of the Dark wandwoods, although not the most powerful. However, for visual impact and power, it is amongst the best. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Ebony (Gambon) - Ebony is well-known as the most powerful magical wood. Ebony wands give the magician pure, unadulterated power. The power of ebony is non-discriminating. It is useful for any magical practice and with any element. Ebony (Macasar) - Macassar ebony differs slightly from the energy of Gaboon ebony, in that it is more cantered around emotions and intuition. This wood would be especially useful in the seeking of spiritual knowledge and exploring intuition and for healing. Historically, this wood was used in the handles of Samurai swords. Elder – It is rumored that the most powerful wand in existence was made of Elder. However, Elder is not a particularly common wandwood, if only because when Elder wands backfire, they do so both spectacularly and violently. Elm – Often referred to as the home of the fairies. It is known to for its ability to ward away lightening. Associated with the Great Goddess in crone stage. Relative to the elements of both Earth and Air. Use of the Elm wands is strong in magic concerning endurance, horticulture, passage through death, rebirth, and invocation. Elm adds stability, grounding, and focus to spell working. Eucalyptus – One of the strongest healing woods known, eucalyptus trees have been used for medicines for centuries as well as for ritual items pertaining to healing. The energy of this wood is good and pure, clean like the earth from which it is born. Eucalyptus trees grow quickly, so these wands channel that liveliness to be both willing and powerful. They are quite often found in the wands of those proficient with Wandlore and wand-based arts. However, they are rather rare, and are most commonly Australian imports. F Fir – Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. G Ginkgo – This is a highly unusual wandwood, and is rarely seen in the West. For over a millennium, it competed with Plum as the most popular Chinese wandwood, however, as ginkgo trees ceased to be a wild species, their wood began losing favor. The commonly held perception that wild woods lead to stronger wands means that modern Ginkgo wands are fairly rare. This is not to say that Ginkgo is not a useful wandwood: it has great staying power, and is good for calming the tempers of both the cores of the wand and the wielder itself. H Hawthorn – There is a unique ritual associated with the harvesting of Hawthorn for its wood- they are only cut in pruning ceremonies at Beltane. It is an excellent DADA wand, as it symbolizes protection. Hawthorn wands open insight, provides psychic protection, encourages creativity, used to make charms, aids in the development of self confidence, purification, develops patience, detects magic since it is deeply magical. Hazel – Hazel is the bringer of change. Hazel also promotes creative expression, eloquence, and art of all types. This was the most common wood used to create wands in the ancient Celtic traditions. Also used in magic spells for wisdom, creativity, intelligence, navigation, inspiration, and wrath. Hazel is quiet and versatile, giving subtle boosts to Charms and Transfiguration. It is another wand that denotes skill in Divination. Hemlock – Hemlock is in the pine family Pinaceae, Tsuga also known as Hemlock is derived from a perceived similarity in the smell of its crushed foliage to that of the unrelated plant poison hemlock. A ‘quick’ wandwood it allows for fast reactions, and makes an excellent potion stirrer. Tsuga species are also used as food plants by the larvae of some Lepidoptera species including the Autumnal Moth and the Engrailed, and older caterpillars of the Gypsy Moth. The wood is use full in Charms, Herbology, and Care for Magical Creatures. Holly – Holly wands are often used in magic concerning sleep. It is said that a man who carries the leaves and berries of holly is irresistible to women. Since the story of the ruler ship of the Holly King and the Oak King deal with cycles and rebirth, it is often used in magic to ease the loss of loved ones to death. It also carries properties of the sacred, material advance, physical revenge, and beauty. The archetypal Light wandwood, Holly is renowned for its ability to repel dark spirits and demons. It may reduce your power in Hexes, but the boost you get to DADA may just balance it out. Hornbeam – Hornbeam, or Ironwood, is considered to be the most stubborn of wandwoods. The common English name of "hornbeam" derives from the hardness of the woods (likened to horn) and the Old English "beam", a tree (cognate with German "Baum") Those who have the necessary will to master it will be rewarded with an extremely powerful wand. Hornbeam has very minor healing capabilities. I Ivy – The name ivy derives from Old English ifig, cognate with German Efeu. Ivies are species of evergreen climbing or ground-creeping woody plants. An uncommon wandwood due to the difficulty of harvesting thick enough pieces. It is often worth the trouble, as it is deceptively strong, often found in the hands of African wizarding warriors. J Juniper - Juniper is very similar to Birch in that its main strength lies in defensive and healing magic. The wood has long been used in rituals of summoning and creation, and as such a Juniper wielder will often find great strength in conjuration and the more subtle arts. What really sets Juniper apart, however, is that, as a member of the Cypress family, it has slight leanings towards Dark, despite what its strengths would imply. K Katalox - Katalox is primarily a wood of balance, especially the balance between light and darkness. Balance is the key. This wood brings about acceptance on many levels. For those who have anger issues, Katalox is an excellent tool for overcoming them. The wood is introspective and grounding, slowing anger and allowing one to think clearly and see situations in a more logical and understanding manner. This is also an excellent tool for exploring divination, mysteries, and other forms of "dark" spirituality Kaya – It is also called Japanese nutmeg-yew, A lovely yellow wandwood of Japanese origin. Extremely rare in wandmaking due to the difficulty in working with the scented resin. However, those bonded to Kaya wands will find benefit from a boost to abilities in logical arts, such as Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Kingwood - The primary energies of this wood are strength and protection. It will block out unwanted energy, forming an impenetrable protective barrier. This wood brings with it the ability to exert one's will upon the world, creating needed or desired change. The power of this wood blasts away all ambiguity. It will allow one to discover their true spiritual path, locking in only the most sincere beliefs, allowing the rest to fall away. It clarifies confusion. This wood is an excellent healing wood, closely tied with willpower. Also excellent for curses or other offensive magic, this is not a wood for novices or the untrustworthy. Koa – Koa has its origins on the Hawaiian Islands. It is rarely seen in European wandmaking, but not nonexistent. The wood is associated with duality and balance, and is a decent wandwood for Transfiguration. Koa is one of the most curious of woods we can have the pleasure of working with. The energy associated with the aspects of this wood are duality and balance, like the tides. This energy is deeply connected with the ocean, which is alternately giving and destructive. L Laurel - It is known as bay laurel, sweet bay, bay tree. A sprig of laurel held in the right hand is said to be a protective charm. Laurel is known for its use in Divination, the ancient Greek Oracles at Delphi and priestesses of Apollo chewed Bay leaves to enhance their trance states when giving prophecies. Laurel is best used for Transfiguration and Charm spells. Leopardwood (Lacewood) - Leopardwood is very useful in divination, especially obtaining news from afar. The energy of this wood is overall very positive, and it would be an excellent wood for use in almost any ritual or spell, but especially those dealing with divination or scrying. Linden – Linden, or Lime, has not been widely used in British wandmaking. However, German wizards have long favored it for its association with the Norse goddess Freyja, guardian of life, and the most powerful German DADA wands are made of Linden. Because of this, they are standard issue amongst the ranks of the Zauberjurie, or German Aurors. Lingum Vitae - This tree is also called the "Tree of Life" as well as "Iron Wood." The wood is so dense and heavy that it will not even float in water. It comes with a long history and legend. This naturally green wood has been used for time untold in construction due to the fact that it is so hard and dense. The energy about the wood is very healing, in both physical and spiritual matters. The energies within the wood would also be excellent for divining information from far away as well as close to home. M Madrona – A beautiful evergreen from the Pacific Northwest region of North America, it is rare in British wandmaking. However, its distinctive peeling bark denotes its magical powers of change- hence, a powerful wandwood for Transfiguration. Magnolia -- Magnolia wood has a long history of promoting fidelity in love and marriage. As such, it most often finds itself in the wands of an honest nature. Magnolia wands are most often found in the wands of a healer, as they promote skills in both healing magic and Herbology. Mahogany – The origin of the name is uncertain, but it could be a corruption of 'm'oganwo', the name used by the Yoruba and Ibo people of West Africa to describe trees of the genus Khaya, which is closely related to Swietenia. Mahogany is a good all-around wandwood, though not particularly powerful in any one situation. Ithas a straight, fine and even grain, and a reddish-brown color darkens over time, and displays a reddish sheen when polished. Maple – Maple is a good, sturdy wandwood, and a bit more magical than Oak. It’s rather versatile. Some cultures primarily use Maple wands for spiritual healing. Maple is a traveler's wood. It enhances intellectual pursuits, acquiring knowledge, and communication. Spells concerning art, beauty, binding, and abundance should consider using this wood. The gypsies believe Maple brings gold and that eating the seeds draws love. Marblewood - This wood has an extremely grounded energy, while at the same time being very intense. It would be useful for all types of healing, from animals to plants, physical healing to emotional healing. It encourages, helping to bring situations that are out of the control of the individual to a positive end. A wood that will aid a person in all areas of learning and artistry, it removes blockages that prevent forward movement in life. This will enhance creativity for artistic pursuits as well as removing the obstacles that might interfere with academic achievement. Mopane - It has the ability to add or remove blockages from communication. This makes it excellent for treating communication disorders, such as speech impediments or autism. It is also a good tool for blocking out unwanted communication, both physical and spiritual in nature. This wood helps one let go of past pains and move forward in life. It brings a general positive energy, making past hurts seem not as important. It will aid in planning out and attaining future goals. Myrtlewood - This wood is all about balanced energy. This wood's energy helps us to step back and see the big picture, not getting overwhelmed by the details. It helps to balance the energies within us or a situation. Myrtlewood will aid in decision making, but not luck. This wood is very versatile, However, it has a very honest energy and will not tolerate deception or "creative truth" in any of your workings with it. O Oak – Utilized as a healing wood, and very will grounded considering its strong connection to the earth. This wood helps center the mind, allowing it to focus on the task at hand and ignore distractions. Oak help promote both observation and intuition. Oak magic inspires bravery, presence, leadership skills, prosperity, and strength. Oak is a strong, reliable wandwood that helps with DADA and Transfiguration. However, its sturdiness means that it may take longer to learn new spells. Olive(Greek) -- Olive is a sleek wandwood, with slight leanings towards Light, which gives a definite boost to healing magic. Olive wielders are often potent Legilimens, at the cost of a weaker skill in Occlumency. Legend says the Olive tree was given to the people of Athens by the goddess Athena, and as such, Greek Olive has a reputation for boosting wisdom and wit. Because of this, it is often a Ravenclaw wandwood. Olive (Italian) – Similar to its Greek brother in every other way, Italian Olive is thoroughly neutral on the subject of intelligence, instead finding favor among those with romantic tendencies and skill with words. As such, Italian Olive wands are quite commonly made with exotic wand cores. Olive (Israel) - This wood is foremost an amazing aid in communication of any type. It opens the mind to intuitive and empathetic energy, allowing you to truly gain insight into other's thoughts and actions. Finally, this wood is an amazing tool for healing. However, it relies almost entirely upon the will and passion of the healer themselves. Osange Orange - An extremely strong and straight-grained wood, it is still the preferred wood to use for a recurve hunting bow or crossbow. This wood is famous for its ability to repel household pests and resist rot. It is perfect for spiritual healing, such as astral healing. This wood aids in the pursuit of goals and passions. P Paduak - A powerful yet chaotic wood, Padauk is not at all recommended for those new to The Craft. The energy of this wood is constantly changing, randomly fluctuating. It would, however, be an amazing wood for healing magic if one could learn to harness the chaotic energy within. In the hands of the inexperienced, it would likely do more harm than good. Papyrus -- The first scrolls were made of Papyrus, and the wood holds this significance today. While it is too flimsy to be used as more than an inlay, Papyrus lends its strength to the logical arts. It is most commonly found in the wands of bookworms, and those with great skill in Ancient Runes. Pine – The bark of most pines is thick and scaly, but some species have thin, flaking bark. The modern English name pine derives from Latin pinus which some have traced to the Indo-European base *pīt- ‘resin’ (source of English pituitary. A quiet wandwood, not powerful, not weak. It is a soft wood, and thus has a bit more yield, making it more inclined to a quick-learning but less powerful wand. It is, however, excellent for Divination. Pink Ivory - Legend states that the Zulu king would carry a staff crafted from this wood, and any others caught possessing the wood of the Pink Ivory tree were to be punished by beheading. It is a protected tree in South Africa, and only cut down by limited permit, making it one of the most rare and expensive crafting woods in the world. The tree itself is a fruit-bearing tree, and the fruit is traded in marketplaces across southern Africa. It gives the power to bring about needed change in one's own life, to learn and grow toward healthy goals. It grants the ability to leave the past behind, and look to the future, a brighter future not marred by the baggage of our past. It will aid in opening channels of communication between people (or between people and animals). Plum – A genus of trees and shrubs, which includes the plums, cherries, peaches, nectarines, apricots and almonds. The plants contain no more than trace amounts of hydrogen cyanide, but on decomposition after crushing and exposure to air or on digestion, poisonous amounts may be generated. Plum wood is not common in wandmaking, however, it is a traditional Chinese wandwood that has gained favor in Central Europe. It seems to be much like Apple wood, if slightly more inclined to Charms. Poplar – Poplar wands have an incredibly diverse energy, allowing it to be an all-purpose wood for magickal workings. The diversity of the energy in this wood makes it useful for evocation as well as banishment rituals. It is also strong with the elements of hope, rebirth, and divinations. Although Poplar is a largely decorative wandwood, it is said to be found in the hands of those who value honesty and integrity. Purpleheart - Purpleheart is excellent for use in divination magic. It also enhances energy dealing with creativity and knowledge. One of the best woods when dealing with healing and health issues, purpleheart would be especially useful in eradicating the negative energies that create strife or illness. R Redheart - This wood will aid a person in finding their personal truth, free of self-deception. The power of this wood will help a person set aside those assumptions, to feel free to speak their mind and express their views without fear of what others may think It allows us to see this life for what it is, not what we imagine it to be, and to love it. Redwood – This wandwood excels at all wand-based magic, but it rarely bonds to witches and wizards who do well in the non-wand-based arts. Don’t expect this one to make a good potion stirrer! Reed – Reed is always delicate, and a difficult wand to work with. However, its wisdom and intelligence make it sought-after by some. It is almost solely a Ravenclaw wandwood. Rosewood – Rosewood is quite graceful and will complement Phoenix Feathers, Unicorn Hair, Veela Hair, Cherub Hair, and Fairy Wings nicely. However, other cores end up at odds with the wood. Rowan – Rowan gives a definite boost to Charms and Transfiguration, but is one of the most willing and reliable all-around wandwoods. It was commonly used for a bow-making wood, and carries this significance into being a good dueling wandwood. S Sagebush - It helps to clear away negativity and doubt, helping a person to focus on their true passions and to gain valuable insights. It reveals needed goals, and creates drive. It can help a person remove the obstacles they have found placed between themselves and the things they seek in life, by removing blockages within oneself. This would also be an excellent tool for divination, but not with dark energy. Sequoia – Another American wandwood, this is not commonly used in British wandmaking. However, the great age of the trees gives them plenty of time to absorb ambient magic, and hence this wood is ideal for those both strong-willed and in touch with nature. Spruce – It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. Sweetgum -- Found most commonly in North America, Sweetgum wands are fairly new, and lend their strength to their wielders' Charms, particularly Glamour Charms. They are often found in the hands of those who maintain a hard demeanor, despite what they may be like underneath. Sycamore – A relatively new wandwood, many of sycamore’s properties are as yet unknown. However, it excels at divining, and would help with Divination, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. T Tulipwood - Tulipwood is part of the rosewood family. This would be an excellent wood for divination. The primary element of this wood is water. Water usually brings with it a calm and peaceful effect. However, the energy of this wood contains the full spectrum of water energy, both peaceful and destructive. V Vinewood – Vinewood is flexible, which one might think would denote a yielding wandwood. However, it tends to be extremely erratic, and it is a strong wizard or witch who overcomes the insecurities the wood holds to become successful with it. W Walnut – Once believed to be a vessel of evil, the walnut tree has long been associated with witchcraft and healing. Smooth, light-weight, dark brown-grey wood Walnut is a thoughtful and serious wood, geared toward introspection & assists with inner clarity. The walnut tree has provided food and material used for healing since the Roman times. Wenge - Wenge is not only a beautiful wood to look at, but also a wonderful magical tool. It possesses a very relaxed energy, encouraging slow, even thought. It is the perfect tool for meditation, especially for those who have trouble slowing their thoughts. It is also a healing wood, useful for a variety of physical as well and emotional healing applications. White Pine – White Pine is a unique wandwood, as it radiates serenity. It cannot be exhausted too much or it will strain and become quite fragile, but it is otherwise docile and easy to work with. White Wood - This wood contains a very dark energy. Darkness is that which is mysterious and often frightening to people. This wood is protective, allowing one to explore their dark side without getting lost within it. Overall, this wood helps one understand things that most people choose to ignore or may not even know exist. It can bring healing through communication, and a general comfort through knowledge. Willow – Willow will align itself to the inner will of the party that shares its energy. The stronger the will, the more effective the wood. Willow is extremely useful in healing. It is also good for love spells and rituals involving emotion. It strengthens the third eye, and is a great tool for divination as well. Willow is known as “the tree of enchantment”, and is hence quite favored for Charms. It also enhances healing magic, and is overall a willing, feminine wandwood. Y Yellowheart - This wood contains a very powerful, and often strange, energy. The results may be unpredictable, though usually not dangerous. This would be highly useful for meditation, though may be a hindrance in other endeavours. Yew – It has thin scaly brown bark, covering a thin layer of off-white sap wood with a darker heartwood that varies in color from brown to a magenta/purplish hue. Yew is a powerful wandwood. Due to its poisonous sap, it has Dark leanings, and is particularly good at Transfiguration. Z Zebrawood - The heartwood is a pale golden yellow, distinct from the very pale color of the sapwood and features narrow streaks of dark brown to black. Though there is a very positive energy about this wood, it is not recommended for healing magic. It would also be a good tool for divination. Ziricote - This wood is extremely protective in nature, and would be an excellent tool for those doing shielding spells or who are in need of added defensive energy. An assertive wood, it will help a person take strong and decisive action. It would be a great aid to those who find that they are unable to make up their minds about things, or who are easily distracted. Finally, this wood is an excellent healing tool. Like the flame cleanses, this wood can burn away illness and negativity.. Category:Небольшое место